


Zuko x Reader SMUT

by bubbly_writer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Choking, Cock Slut, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant Zuko (Avatar), Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Flavored Lube, Handcuffs, Jealous Zuko (Avatar), Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pining, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_writer/pseuds/bubbly_writer
Summary: Answering him so submissively makes his cock twitch in his pants and he pushes your body against him harder, resulting in a satisfying gasp from you. "What a good girl, you're going to tell me what I need to know. Aren't you?" Zuko drawls in a low, sultry voice, stroking your cheek and staring down at you hungrily. The praise makes you whimper and sends waves of pleasure down to your heating cunt. You let out another shaky breath and answer, "Y-yes Prince Zuko." He smirks cockily, satisfied with your answer. "Good girl."A series of smutty one-shots for reader x prince Zuko. Read it. You'll like it.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	1. Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: It's in the tags, everyone is aged up to 18! Please leave a comment, any requests, or just a Kudos! Enjoy<3

"I'll save you from the pirates." You smacked into something hard and let out a little gasp as the wind was knocked out of you. Regaining focus you looked up and realized the wall you had smacked into was the fire-nation Prince Zuko. 

He grabs your wrists and holds them firmly, glaring down at you as if daring you to try and slip away. Towering above you, his gold eyes burn into yours intensely and he suddenly yanks your body against his. You let out a gasp at his unexpected movement and he smirks, chuckling darkly. You're now pressed against his firm chest, and you can feel his warmth and muscles through his thin t-shirt. You feel a ridiculous heat rising to your face, and you try to look away so he doesn't notice but he does. 

Zuko slips one hand around your waist so you can't escape his grip, and he slyly slips the other underneath your chin. He tilts your head up so you have to look at him and you feel yourself blush harder. "Aw look at you." He tsks and leans down as you tilt your head away. He growls, "Look at me when I'm talking to you." You gulp and turn your face back towards him. "Isn't that better?" he chuckles again and caresses your cheek. "Look at you, pretty little thing." His drawl makes you let out a moan, and you quickly snap your head away and pray he didn't notice. But of course, he did. He smirks as he pulls your face back harshly, "I thought I told you to look at me when I talk to you." He growls and tightens his grip on your waist. You let out a little yelp and shakily breathe, "Yes Prince Zuko," before lowering your eyes. 

Answering him so submissively makes his cock twitch in his pants and he pushes your body against him harder, resulting in a satisfying gasp from you. "What a good girl, you're going to tell me what I need to know. Aren't you?" Zuko drawls in a low, sultry voice, stroking your cheek and staring down at you hungrily. The praise makes you whimper and sends waves of pleasure down to your heating cunt. You let out another shaky breath and answer, "Y-yes Prince Zuko." He smirks cockily, satisfied with your answer. "Good girl." 

***

You are now tied up to a tree. You gulp as Zuko circles around you, taking in the sight of you constrained by the ropes. He leans forward and brushes his lips against your ear. He nips at it and you yelp, he chuckles and groans into your ear, "Such a pretty fucking sight." You whimper and wish you could press your thigh together to ease your growing need. "P-please." You gasp, and Zuko smirks, noticing your discomfort. 

"Look at you." Zuko tsks and shakes his head, "Such a naughty girl, and you were being so good for me." Hearing this you let out a moan, and Zuko knew exactly what he was doing to you. Zuko frowns and runs his hand up your thigh and you gasp. "What do you want y/n?"

"T-touch me," you whimper softly, barely above a whisper. Zuko smirks and clicks his tongue, shaking his head slowly. He leans forward and growls, "That was a bad idea." You whimper at his dominating tone, squirming under his gaze. Suddenly you realize that you are still tied up, allowing Zuko full access to your body. He knows it too. "I'm taking you back to my room." Your eyes widen at what he's implying and Zuko smirks. As he starts to unravel you from the tree he whispers in your ear seductively, "Don't worry. You'll still be tied up, but I want you in bed." 

***

Zuko pushes you into the room and slams the door behind him. His room is small and dim, and it has a delicious scent of smoke and pine that can only be described as Zuko. Since his room is on the lower deck of the ship it's more private, but there were still plenty of guards on deck. 

Zuko grabs your wrists that are constrained behind your back and pushes you onto the bed. You hit the sheets with a thump, and as you lay there you breathe in Zuko's scent. It smells so good, but you're snapped out of your daydreams when you feel the bed sink behind you. You turn your head to see Zuko shirtless. The heat in the room caused a thin layer of humidity over Zuko's bare skin, and his six-pack glistened in sweat.

Zuko picks you up easily by your waist and sets you face-down across his lap. He pulls your sweats down and you whimper as you feel his warm hand rub your ass. "You've been such a naughty girl, getting wet when I touch you, disobeying my orders," Zuko growls in your ear as he slaps your ass. You let out a moan and he brings down his hand again. 

You bury your face in the sheets as he slaps your bum again. Your ass feels hot and it's stinging but it feels so good. You groan into the sheets and you feel yourself pool in your panties. Zuko yanks your hair back and angrily whispers, "Don't you dare try to hide your slutty moans from me." His tone makes you moan out again and he smirks, slapping your ass to hear you again. "That's right babygirl, let me hear how wet I'm making you. How much you love me touching your fat ass." He slaps it again and you moan out his name. "Zuko, a-agh, that feels so good." 

Zuko leans over you, pulling your hair again and whispering in your ear. "Spread your legs for me, you dirty little girl." You blush but do as he says. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Zuko can tell you're soaked through your panties and he curses under his breath. "Fuck, you're so hot." Zuko rubs your bum again and cum drips down your thigh. He pulls your head back hard and you yelp, you're back arching. "I'm going to fuck your little cunt till you cum again, and no one is going to know. Do you hear me?" You gasp and then nod weakly. "Do you think you can do that for me, keep your pretty noises down?" Zuko drawls, stroking his cock through his pants as he admires your body spread out on his lap. He wants to bend you over and fuck you till your screaming his name and every person on this ship knows that you're his. 

Just the thought of having you wrecked, moaning mess under him makes his cock twitch. Fuck, he wanted you. 

Zuko presses his fingers against the soaked material and you let out a whine. Zuko continues to play with you through your panties and you bite down on the sheets. He moves the fabric to the side and blows on your wetness. You reach back to swat him away and he pins your wrist with ease, continuing to chuckle against your clit, blowing air across it.

You turned your head and once you did your eyes immediately locked with his. His gold eyes burned into yours, and you couldn't tear your eyes from him as he lowered his head. He opened his mouth and his fat pink tongue moved towards your soaked heat. You closed your eyes but instead, he let go of the fabric and let it smack back across your clit. You winced and shot him an angry look, but as soon as you opened your mouth to say something his mouth made contact with your clit.

Your words were cut off as you panted, moaning Zuko's name. His warm wet tongue sucked at your clit mercilessly, and as Zuko fucked you with his tongue the feeling became too much. "Zuko, p-please, it's too much I'm gonna-" Zuko didn't stop but got more intense with his work. "Fuck, you taste so good." Zuko licked and sucked at your cunt, his face buried between your thighs. You felt your orgasm rising and came into Zuko's mouth.

The room smelled like sex. And the dirty sucking sounds mixed with your soft moans filled the room. Zuko finally slid you off his lap and onto the bed. He crawled ontop of you and kissed you slowly, running his hands up your sides and grinding against your heat. You started to moan and Zuko choked you, trying to quiet you down. One hand pinned your wrists above your head, the other continued to choke you as his hips ground roughly against you. You could feel his erection through his pants and you could feel yourself getting aroused, that familiar feeling rising again. 

You felt so helpless under Zuko, he was completely in control of you, and he wasn't gentle or forgiving when it came to sex. He loved being in control of you, of your pleasure. Zuko kissed down your neck and sucked on your collar-bone, earning a soft mewling from you. He kneaded your breasts through your shirt and kissed down your chest. His kisses became slower and more sexual the lower he got until he had reached your waistline. You held your breath as he lowered his face to your sex again, except this time he wasn't going to eat you. Instead he locked eyes for you and coed, "Spread your legs for me, baby." You blushed and hesitated, but did as Zuko asked. He was now at eye-level with your clit. "Oh fuck, you're soaked." He groaned, rubbing his erection at the sight of your exposed pussy. You could feel your face reden, you were so exposed. You tried to close your legs but Zuko wouldn't let you. "Oh baby, there's nothing to be shy of." They were comforting words but the way Zuko said them made you want to moan out. He pushed your legs open wider and you felt so small and helpless under him. "Such a pretty pussy," Zuko groaned and started to release his stiff member from his pants. 

The bulge in his boxers was large, and he noticed your eyes widen as he freed his cock, it bounced up and stood tall and proud. You trembled as you looked at it, and Zuko leaned over you, pushing your legs up and slipping his length against you. Zuko spread you beneath him and pushed his length into you. You cried out as he pounded you against the bed, the headboard hitting the wall several times. Zuko pushed into you hard and his hips made the bed creak. He leaned over you, cussing and telling you how hot you were. "Fuck, I want everyone on this ship to know when you cum, you hear me?" Zuko growled possessively, watching your face contort as you moaned. "Y-yes Prince Zuko." Zuko pounded into your sensitive opening and you gasped, "P-please, Prince Zuko-" You couldn't get a sentence out. "I, think I'm gonna-" Zuko growled, "Then come babygirl." You practically screamed as Zuko pushed his cock deep into you. "Z-Zuko," you whined, embarrassed by how loud you were moaning, "I'm too loud. They're going to hear us." But Zuko didn't stop fucking you for a second. "Is that what you want baby? For them to walk in on you getting pounded? You want them to know how hard I'm pushing my cock into you? How pretty you sound, or how slutty you are? You want them to know your getting railed, don't you," Zuko's words were slurred and filled with lust as he rode you. 

The next few minutes were filled with sweat and heat and passion, and when Zuko was done he moved off of you and untied your wrists. He pulled you into his lap and whispered into your ear soft coos, "You did so good baby." He rubbed your back and stroked your hair. You made circles on his arm and nuzzled into his broad chest. He pulled you tight against him and wrapped his arms around you. He breathed down your neck and whispered, "Your mine." You shivered at his words and looked up at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled down at you, then suddenly it stretched into a sly smirk. "What?" You asked. "Oh, I guess I'll have to carry you around all week since you won't be able to walk." He smirked seeing your reaction. You swatted at him playfully and crossed your arms indignantly like a spoiled child. "No." 

"Oh? You think you can say no to me?" Zuko growled, moving towards her. "Yes." You stick out your tongue at him and scoot to the edge of the bed. He laughs and pounces at you. You squeal and try to move out of the way but he catches you, grabbing your waist and pulling you up into his arms. "Brat." And he carries you bridal style up onto the deck.


	2. Daddy Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You answer through shaky breathes, "Yes." "Yes, what?" Zuko growls, and once again leans forward, nipping at your collar-bone. He raises his eyes level with yours to watch you shake, slowly becoming a mess in his hands. He licks his lips at your next words. "Yes, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! pls leave a comment, kudos, or any requests below!! Enjoy<3

You swallowed nervously and if you hadn't been so focused on the door you would have noticed your knuckles were turning white as you clutched the desk behind you. Zuko was going to kill you. He would be back any minute from his meeting, and he had made it very clear before he left that he had heard you last night. Touching yourself. Trying to keep your noises down. You could only pray he didn't hear you moaning his name. Daddy. That's what slipped from your lips along with Zuko, your words slurring together over and over in gasps and breathless moans. Suddenly you heard footsteps in the hall getting closer with every second. 

SLAM

You bit your lip nervously and cowered a bit over the desk as Zuko slammed the door shut. He wasn't even facing you yet but the temperature in the room had definitely risen a few degrees, and you could tell that he was pissed. He stayed facing the door, not saying a word. You chewed your bottom lip and smoothed out your dress. You couldn't help but notice how much skin it showed. It was tight at the waist and barely covered your chest and arms, with your back bare and your legs almost completely visible. It was quite skimpy. Half of you was thankful you had chosen to wear this piece today, otherwise your sure you would have been sweating by now -the other half was nervous about how Zuko would react to seeing you in it.. especially after last night. 

Zuko turned to you and you immediately shrink under his glare, pressing against the desk as his golden eyes burned into you. He immediately ran his eyes down your body and then back to you, his bright gold eyes turning dark. "Fuck." He breathed between his teeth, scowling at your outfit choice. He stalked towards you without speaking and you were grateful for the desk beneath you because you weren't sure your legs would hold out on their own. You chewed your bottom lip quicker and you felt yourself tremble as Zuko leaned over you. 

You lowered your eyes from his and he clicked his tongue, reaching for your face and tilting your chin to face up towards him. You had no choice but to look at him as he cornered you, pressing closer to your body and pinning you against the desk. "Fuck babe, you've been such a naughty girl," Zuko leered angrily, his usual playfulness gone. His words were meant to alarm you but you couldn't help the immediate waves of pleasure that rushed down to your quickly wettening core. "Do you know how hard it was to concentrate?" Zuko drawled. "All I could think about were your pretty noises and moans. Noises you were making for me." You gulped, so Zuko had heard everything. He looked at you hungrily, like a predator looking at its prey. "Do you always think about me when you fuck yourself?" You gasp at his crude words and his lips curl in satisfaction. He looks at you and chuckles darkly, leaning forward and nipping his teeth at your ear. You yelp as he breathes against your neck, and he growls into your ear, "Answer me." His dominant personality has you in pieces, and he knows he has you right where he wants you. He slides his hands down your sides and cool pale fingers run up your thighs as you gasp. His fingers reach around the back of your thighs and he squeezes your ass. "Answer. Me." 

You answer through shaky breathes, "Yes." "Yes, what?" Zuko growls, and once again leans forward, nipping at your collar-bone. He raises his eyes level with yours to watch you shake, slowly becoming a mess in his hands. He licks his lips at your next words. "Yes, daddy." That does it. He growls, and squeezes handfuls of your ass, pushing your legs apart with his own. "Fuck, that's it. Such a good girl." He grinds up into you and you can feel his erection through his pants, and you let out a moan. "Yeah? Do you like it when I do that?" You nod, not trusting your own voice. But Zuko doesn't like that. He growls, "Then answer me with your words." You mewl as he sucks on your neck, his hips still mercilessly grinding into you. "M-mm, Y-yes Daddy. Right there." His cock twitches and he grunts as he pushes you back against the desk. 

He steps back from the desk and stands over you, watching as your chest rises and falls, still panting from the friction caused between your legs seconds ago. "Look at you. Pretty little thing." Zuko groans and strokes himself through his pants, your eyes widen at the obvious bulge and he chuckles. As Zuko strokes his cock he tsks his tongue and drawls, "You've been a very bad girl today. Do you need to be punished, princess? Clearly, that's the only way to get through to you." A blush fills your cheeks at the demeaning nickname but the wetness between your thighs and the need to submit to Zuko is unbearable. "Yes please Daddy." The words come up whinier and more lust-filled than you intended and you blush harder. 

Zuko growls deep in his throat, his cock twitching at your tone. "Turn around for me princess. Let me see that gorgeous ass of yours." You think about his request. "No." Zuko glares at you, "What did you just say?" You gulp but sit up and answer him, "I said no." Secretly you found it extremely hot when Zuko got angry, and this definitely was making him pissed. "Fine," Zuko growls between clenched teeth and steps forward. "I'll do it myself." Zuko picks you up by your waist and flings you onto the desk, causing papers to fly everywhere. He runs the silky material of your dress between his fingers before hiking it up and running his hands over your perfect ass. He licked his lips at the thought of it rosy, you moaning his name while he fucked you up. 

"Spread your legs for me." You complied, a blush spreading across your face as you felt his cool digits brush over your skin. The dress was pulled up enough that Zuko could see goosebumps trail up your spine and he smirked to himself. Yes, this was going to be a lot of fun. Zuko moved away from your raised ass for a second to open a drawer by your rear. He fumbled in his desk a moment before pulling out a paddle. One side was black, the other was a softer red material. Zuko placed it in front of your face and raised your chin to look at it. He felt a small tremble of excitement run through you as you looked at it. "Is that for me Daddy?" You asked innocently and Zuko pulled your hair so your neck was exposed and he sucked on it as he mumbled against your skin, "Yes princess. That's what you get for being so naughty." He chuckled darkly as he ran it down your spine then up the back of your thighs, exerting more goosebumps. Without warning, Zuko brought the paddle down hard on one cheek and you yelped. SMACK Zuko landed one equally hard on the other cheek. He rubbed your bum and you bit your lip so you didn't moan out again. Zuko squeezed your ass softly then SMACK, he brought down the paddle on your quickly reddening ass. You moaned out as he gave you two more hard slaps. "Fuck princess, keep your ass raised, just like that. So good for Daddy." You whimpered at his praise, waves of pleasure rushing down as your cunt reacting immediately. You didn't remember spanking ever feeling this good. You pushed your ass back for more. Zuko smirked to himself again and ran a pale, cool digit up the back of your thigh. He heard you whimper and his smirk turned evil. "Is there something you want princess?" You were to embarrassed to say you were enjoying your punishment so much so you just nodded. "Nah-uh. Use your words if you want something." Zuko loved making you embarrassed, watching you squirm. He loved the way your voice sounded, trembling his name. "Please." You blushed as you could hear Zuko jerk himself off behind you, one hand placed squarely on your ass. You knew he loved hearing you beg, and it made even you wet submitting to Zuko like that. "Please, Daddy." Zuko hummed as he spanked you again, groaning as your ass jiggled from the hit. He smacked you again to watch your plump ass move and his cock twitched. "That's right. Beg for your punishment princess," Zuko groaned as you spoke again in a trembling voice. "A-agh, So good Daddy. Please. More, please Daddy." You pushed your ass back and Zuko cursed under his breath as he gave you what you asked for. SMACK "Fuck, so fucking good princess." Zuko noticed the growing wetness seeped between your thighs and he groaned, squeezing his dick. He wanted to dive between your legs and spread them so he could lap up your wetness. Fuck. He spread your legs and pushed the paddle in between them. You gasped and instantly moved your hips to get friction. He watched your bare pussy and pushed the paddle up a tiny bit, immediately there was a squelch. You moaned and Zuko cursed again. "Fuck princess your soaked." You whine as Zuko continues prodding at your cunt with the paddle. He pushes the edge into you and immediately a wet sound again, Zuko watches cum drip down your thighs and he licks his lips. He removes the paddle and holds it above your ass, letting your juices drip down on you. "You feel that princess? That's how wet you are, dripping for your punishment." You moan at Zuko's words and gasp as you feel two digits run up the back of your thigh. Zuko pulls your hair back and pushes two fingers against your lips. "Suck." Zuko commands you with a growl in his voice, and you obediently open your mouth. You swirl your tongue around his fingers and suck on them. "Mmm, I taste good daddy." You look up at him before sucking on his fingers again. "Shit, princess. That's so dirty." You lick his digits clean. 

Zuko cleans you up and it takes everything in his power not to bend you over and fuck you. Tonight, he promises you. But unfortunately, he has a meeting right now to attend too. "Fire-lords aren't just good for fucks ya know." Zuko winks at you and kisses your forehead. He'll take you by the end of the night.


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're going to freeze to death y/n." You looked down at your sopping clothes and blushed but nodded your head. "Um, yeah you're probably right." You suddenly remembered you weren't wearing anything underneath today, you just found it comfier. You blushed but spoke up, "I- uh, I don't exactly have anything underneath."

The rain was coming down heavier by the second, dark clouds were moving across the sky and Zuko suddenly stopped, causing you to bump into him. "We've got to set up camp for the night." Zuko had to almost shout over the rain and you were shaking too hard to answer. Zuko turned to you and you nodded, trying to suppress another shiver. Zuko looked worried but didn't say anything. You guys had been trying to make your way back to the air temple all day with no luck, and now it seemed like you would have to try again in the morning. 

***

You took shelter under some trees while Zuko quickly set up the tent. tent. As in one. When you asked about the sleeping arrangement Zuko had mentioned that Aang only put one in his bag. You didn't miss the pink blush that tinted Zuko's face when he told you, but he had shrugged it off like it was no big deal. 

Zuko waved you over and you shakily made your way toward the tent. When you stepped closer you gulped at the size. It was small. Like really small. Like the one Toph had made out of rocks but all closed in. You swallowed and reassured yourself it was fine. You guys were just sleeping. What could happen? Zuko put out his arm and you bumped into it right as you were about to enter. You glanced at him with a confused look. Zuko looked embarrassed and you were extremely confused. You spaced out for a second as you realized Zuko had discarded his drenched shirt leaving his pale chest, shoulders, and abs on full display. Agni, his abs. they were carved into his lean stomach and his v-lines ran down into his sweats in a very tempting way. The rain was streaming off him and he looked hot. 

Zuko's voice interrupted your thoughts. "Ahem." You looked up at him, blinking through the rain. His gold eyes locked with yours and his voice sounded deep and silky when he spoke. "I suggest you do the same." Zuko gestured to your clothes, then spoke quickly. "You're going to freeze to death y/n." You looked down at your sopping clothes and blushed but nodded your head. "Um, yeah you're probably right." You suddenly remembered you weren't wearing anything underneath today, you just found it comfier. You blushed but spoke up, "I- uh, I don't exactly have anything underneath." Zuko froze for a second before disappearing under the tent entrance and returning with a t-shirt of his. He stood there before nodding awkwardly. "Er- I, um. I should probably go in there while you.." You smile at him thankfully and he rubs the back of his head before disappearing into the tent. 

You strip your drenched clothes and discard them by the side of the tent. You slip on Zuko's shirt and find it barely goes past your waist. Your thighs are on full display and your breasts stick out a bit. You take a deep breath before opening the tent flap and stepping in. Immediately Zuko looks over to you and his bright gold eyes turn dark as he runs them down your body. He growls deep in the back of his throat and you hear a low "Fuck" slip out of his lips as he looks at you. 

You gulp and have to crawl over to him because the tent is very tight. You realize in horror that there's only one sleeping bag, and you hear a dark chuckle from Zuko as he watches you take this in. You lay down on the edge of the sleeping bag, closing your eyes like maybe that will change your situation. You hear a grunt and then a thump as Zuko lays next to you, and immediately his body is pressed against yours from behind. You yelp and you hear a curse from Zuko as you both try and shoot up from the sleeping bag. But this just hikes up your shirt and you're practically sitting in his lap with your ass pressed against his bare torso. Your eyes widen and both of you freeze. Why isn't he moving you off? You feel a shiver run through you and your breath catches as you nuzzle further against Zuko's bare chest. You didn't even mean to, but he's just so warm. Zuko can feel your frozen body press against his and he slowly, unsurely wraps an arm around your waist. 

Your breath catches in your chest as you feel Zuko's arm snake around your waist and you wait a moment before sliding down to his lap. You hear a growl emerge from deep in Zuko's throat as your ass slides against his cock through his pants. He leans down and nips your ear and you yelp. He whispers in a low growl, "You're cold. Let me warm you up." You let out a breathless moan and wrap your legs around Zuko's back. It's burning up and you can feel his back muscles as you wrap around him. Zuko hisses as your heels dig into his back, it stings a little but mostly adds to the growing tension in his pants. 

Zuko tugs your hair gently to expose your neck and you mewl as Zuko's lips make contact with the exposed skin. He kisses your neck gently at first, then presses his lips harder against your skin. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue taste your skin, french kissing your neck, then your throat, then nipping at your collar bone to hear you let out a yelp. He chuckles darkly as he trails his lips back up to your neck. He breathes down the back of your neck and Zuko smirks with satisfaction at the small goosebumps that appear. Zuko's lips feel so good on your skin and you mewl for more. "P-please Prince Zuko," Zuko growls and suddenly you feel his hands reach around your legs, grabbing handfuls of your ass. You let out a yelp and Zuko smirks, kneading your behind as you gasp and take shaky breaths. "Fuck, I love your ass y/n." You moan into his shoulder and he grinds up into you, causing you to gasp again. Zuko presses you down against him by pressing your ass down as he grinds up into you over and over. "Z-Zuko, that feels, agh- So good." Zuko smirks and he breathes down your neck growling in your ear, "Tell me what you want. Be a good girl and tell me with your words." You whine as his hips grind into you mercilessly. "I-I want-" You let out a moan as you try to get out a sentence, "I want, need you to-to," Zuko smirks and whispers into your ear, "That's it, princess, tell me what you want." You whine, "Daddy, please, touch me, Daddy." Zuko growls, "Fuck, that's it." His cock twitches and he flips you over so he's on top of you. 

He lifts up your shirt so you're completely exposed to him and you blush. Zuko kneads your breasts and rubs his thumbs over your nipples. He licks his lips as he watches you gasp and moan underneath him. Zuko rubs his dick with one hand. "That's it, pretty girl, let me hear your sounds." Zuko leans down and pushes your thighs up so your completely exposed to him. You gasp at the constraining position and Zuko looks down at you hungrily. He licks his lips as he looks at your exposed pussy and you look away, blushing. Zuko growls and roughly pulls your face back with his hand. "Eyes on me baby." You whimper at his dominating tone and squirm as you watch him lower his face. "Oh fuck, princess. You're soaked." You moan as you watch his fat pink tongue stretching toward your open cunt. His mouth makes contact. His warm, wet tongue takes one long lick down your pussy and you arch your back. "Zu-zuko, that feels so, so" You let out another moan as he mercilessly sucks at your cunt, fucking you with his tongue. "Too, too much-" You gasp as your orgasm hits you out of nowhere and Zuko humms as he laps at your juices. "Mmm, just like that baby." Zuko pushes your thighs up higher to gain more access to your now dripping pussy. He laps at your lips and his gold eyes catch yours as he eats you. You push your head back with a moan and he suddenly snarls, jerking you by your hair to look at him.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes on me." You whimper as he clicks his tongue, "Such a naughty girl. I think you need to be punished." You moan and nod your head. Zuko grins evilly, "Oh, only very bad girls want to be punished." Zuko tsks and you tremble under his piercing gold stare. "How do you want to be punished, y/n?" You tremble under him but the want, the need to please Zuko, is all you can think of. "Please Daddy, I want to-" You pause but continue as Zuko looks at you curiously. "I want to take you in my mouth, Daddy." You blink up at Zuko innocently and he curses, groaning at the look you gave him. "Fuck princess, that's so dirty. You're so naughty. But, are you sure?" You reach forward and start stroking his dick through his pants and that's all the answer he needs. He grabs your hand and shakes his head. "Get on your knees." 

Your eyes widen but you feel a wave of pleasure rush down to your heating cunt at his tone. "Yes, Daddy." You watch him palm himself through his pants and you lick your lips. He chuckles as he watches you, moving his hands down to free his already hard cock. Your eyes go wide and Zuko smirks as he lifts your face up, putting his hand under your chin. "Open your mouth princess." You obey him and he slides his length into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around him and swallow before taking more of him into your mouth. He curses as you look up at him and you start to slowly bob your head as you move your tongue. "Fuck, just like that princess. Such a good girl, taking Daddy's cock." You moan into his dick at the praise and he leans his head back to let out a groan. You lower your head as your nose almost brushes his stomach. He yanks your head back by your hair and beads of pre-cum and spit are linked between his cock and your lips. His gold eyes are dark and he growls, "Keep your eyes on me. Your mine. I want to watch you take my cock." You whimper and moan, "Y-yes Daddy," before licking his tip. He curses as he watches you, you continue to give his tip kitten licks before closing your lips around his head again. You tremble at Zuko's next words.

"Fuck, those lips are so sinful. Do you like taking Daddy's cock?" You pull back and lick spit off your lips before opening your mouth to answer him. You jerk him off as you close your eyes and hum, "Mmm, y-yes Daddy." "Yeah?" "Yes, so much. I love Daddy's cock," you answer with a blush. He groans again, "Then show me how much you love it. Show me how much you love taking cock deep in your throat." You moan as you slip him back into your mouth, bobbing your head and sucking even harder. Zuko pushes your head slightly, guiding you as you bob up and down on his dick. He grunts and teases you from above, "Fuck, look at you. Such a good little cock-sucker." You feel his eyes on you as he continues to tease you, "So pretty with my cock in your throat." your eyes tear up and you moan from his praise as he pushes into you quicker, thrusting his hips up as he fucks your mouth. "Fuck, you're taking Daddy's cock so well." Zuko's thrusts get sloppier and start to speed up, and you can tell he's close as his words start to slur together, "Shit. So good princess, just like that. So good for Daddy," Zuko grunts and you pull off his cock abruptly. He looks down at you as you blink up at him through your lashes and open your mouth, sticking your tongue out. "Please cum in my mouth Daddy." Zuko cruses and starts to jerk himself over your open mouth, soon ropes of white splatter over your rosy cheeks and red lips. You swipe your tongue to try and catch as much as you can, and Zuko watches you in awe with your eyes glossy and flushed cheeks. You scoop some off your nose and pop your fingers into your mouth, humming with satisfaction. Zuko groans as he watches you, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Fuck princess, you're amazing."

You're now thoroughly exhausted and Zuko pulls you close to his chest, letting you nuzzle against his warmth. You both slip into the single sleeping bag and you sigh happily as you listen to the rain hitting the tent. Zuko wraps his arm around you protectively and strokes your hair till you fall asleep. In a few short hours, you will have the best morning sex of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any requests in the comments or just enjoy the smuttiness! Hope you liked it<3


	4. Only cum for Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets home late from work and finds you pleasing yourself... I wonder what he'll do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for @sokkasho!<3 hope you enjoy

Zuko stepped into the dark apartment and pulled off his jacket quietly, figuring you were asleep since the whole apartment was pitch black and undisturbed. He was halfway through the kitchen when he froze, a breathless moan breaking through the quiet night. 

Zuko moved through the apartment silently, his eyes narrowing as another soft moan echoed from your room. He pushed the door open silently, smirking at the sight before him. 

You were sprawled across the bed, your pajama shorts and panties were pulled down, your hair was sticking to your face from the sweat. Your face was flushed red and you were breathing shallow breaths as you pleasured yourself with one hand, the other clutching the pillow by your head as you reached your climax. 

Zuko licked his lips and began to stroke himself as he watched you fuck yourself in and out with your fingers. You were getting close and he growled lowly when you moaned his name. "Zuko please-" You moaned loudly as you finished on the bed, your back arched and your head thrown back against your pillow. 

You collapsed, breathing heavily as you cooled down from your orgasm. Then suddenly you got the feeling you were being watched, and you raised your head towards the doorway. Your heart stopped. 

A pair of dangerous gold eyes were watching you from the dark, and you gasped loudly as you realized Zuko had been watching you. You heard a chuckle from across the room and you saw a flash of brilliant white teeth as he stepped into the moonlight. "Hello, darling." 

You gulped as Zuko walked over to you, leaning down and pulling your face up to him. "I'm gonna fucking ruin you, sweetheart." The familiar rasp in his voice sent a shiver down your spine. 

You trembled as Zuko yanked your mouth open with his thumb, stroking your cheek as he watched you with amusement. He leaned close to your face and whispered in a low voice, "Do you know how fucking pathetic you look right now, hm?" 

You shivered under his gaze and nodded submissively. He grinned. "So fucking horny and desperate for me." You moaned at his words, just further proving his point. He started to pull his shirt off and you bit your lip as you watched him. His veins and muscular arms had always been very attractive to you. His pale back muscles rippled in the moonlight as he bent over to pull the shirt off his head, and you whined as you eyed his mouthwatering v-lines and abs. 

Zuko chuckled as he tossed his shirt to the side, smirking. "Such a little slut, so fucking needy for me, hm?" You blushed and accidentally shook your head. "Oh?" Zuko snarled, pulling your face up to look at him and smirking when you trembled. "You mean you weren't such a desperate whore that you came all over the sheets while moaning my name?" You whined at his words and slammed your thighs together. "Please." 

Zuko cocked an eyebrow, "Please what?" You trembled, "Please Zuko." He scoffed, pulling your mouth open with his thumb again. He leaned down and growled, "I think you can do better than that." You swallowed, "Please Zuko, touch me please make me cum all over your sheets again like your whore." 

Zuko grinned evilly, his lip curling. "Aw, look at you, pretty little thing. Begging for me like a good little slut." He tugged your hair back and spat into your mouth degradingly. "Turn around and get on all fours." 

You did as he said, your hands supporting you as you got on your knees with your raised ass facing him. You shivered as you felt him run a finger up the back of your thigh. "I'm going to punish you for coming all over my sheets like an ungrateful little slut. Do you understand?" You nodded, "Yes sir." "Good." Zuko brought his hand down harshly. SMACK 

You winced as he rubbed your bottom. "That's one." He brought down his hand again, groaning as your ass jiggled. He licked his lips as he smacked each cheek harshly, earning a moan from you. He yanked your hair back roughly and licked up the side of your neck as you let out a shaky moan. "You thought you could get away with being a disobedient little bitch and touch yourself without me hmm?" You cried out, "No, no, please I don't." Zuko snarled. "Then prove it. Tell me how naughty you've been, tell me you deserve this." 

You trembled as Zuko brought down his hand over and over on your ass. "I deserve this. I've been a very bad girl and need to be punished." You admitted, hanging your head in shame. Zuko smirked as he continued to slap your ass roughly. "Who do you belong to?" Zuko pulled your hair back causing you to cry out in pain. SMACK "You Sir, I'm yours." You were practically in tears and your ass was hot and stinging when he was done. 

He noticed the wet spot in your panties and pulled them down, chuckling against your clit and blowing cool air across it. You winced as he spread your legs from behind. "Aw, you came already?" He mocked you teasingly, causing your face to turn red with humiliation. "I- I'm sorry sir." Zuko smirked and clicked his tongue. "Such a horny, dirty little girl, you got that excited from getting punished y/n?" You just whined in response. 

"I'm going to take you from behind and you're going to ask my permission before you cum, understand?" You just nodded weakly. "Good girl." Zuko spread your legs and chuckled to himself as they shook from your trembling. He ran his hands up the back of your thighs and tugged on your hair as his tip teased your entrance. You moaned loudly and you couldn't take it as he slid himself up and down your entrance slowly. "You're so eager for me aren't you?" You looked back at him right as he pushed in. 

"Fuck, so big, too much, too much" You reached back and tried to push him away but he simply pinned your wrist against your back. Despite your pleas, he knew you liked it rough. The headboard hit the wall over and over and he pounded into you as he let a string of curses out. "So tight, so good around me," Zuko grunted as he pushed into you harder, you were almost screaming. "Please, Sir I need to cum please let me cum." Zuko pushed your back down and squeezed your ass, giving it a slap as he continued fucking you hard. "Go ahead and cum sweetheart." You did. 

You pulled away and laid on your back, panting hard from your second orgasm that night. You rolled over and noticed Zuko had gotten up. You saw him pulling something out of a drawer and when he turned he was holding a small machine.

"Come here and sit on this." You got up and walked over curiously. Your eyes widened when you saw him strap a blue dildo onto the machine and you felt a shiver of excitement and terror run through you. 

You did as he said and he helped you sit on it, it was wide and stretched you as well as Zuko's cock. He sat down across from you with a smirk on his face and you tilted your head in confusion until he flipped it on. 

It pounded into your sensitive opening and you were so overly-sensitive you almost screamed. You cried out and tried to pull yourself off of it but Zuko just clicked his tongue, shaking his head and turning up the speed. You quickly felt your third orgasm rising and you moaned loudly as it shot through you. "Gah, oh fuck, Zuko yes yes yes yes-" You came to moaning like crazy as you finished all over the blue nob, spilling down your legs as you arched your back. Zuko groaned you looked up to see him palming himself quickly to the sight of you coming on the artificial cock, causing your blush to spread down to your chest. 

Zuko kicked up the vibrations again and you sobbed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Your abused cunt pulsated as Zuko knocked the speed up and down, working his cock to the beat of your gushing cunt getting fucked. You cried out as Zuko dialed up the speed and you felt yourself see stars as it pounded your sensitive aching walls. "Zuko, please, it's too much I'm gonna cum," You cried out. "Fuck sweetheart, do it again" Zuko groaned as he got closer. "Be my good little slutty cock whore and cum all over it for me, show me how much you love being railed in your tight little pussy by my big cock" Zuko spilled into his hand, cursing as you came all over the machine, drenching it as you came through shaking legs. 

Zuko immediately was lifting you off the machine, rubbing you're back and murmuring into your ear as you cried against him. He held you're body and told you how good you did. "I'm so proud of you love, you were so amazing and beautiful cumming for me like that." Zuko stroked your hair and kissed your forehead, rocking you back and forth as you sobbed from exhaustion and overstimulation. 

He cleaned you up and then he held you're abused body. "You did so well" He whispers to you as he rubs your back soothingly, kissing you all over your face and showing you how much he loves you. You smile at him and let him take care of you, and not even five minutes later you're asleep in his arms. 

He kisses your forehead softly and continues rocking you in your sleep, eventually drifting off with you in his arms. When you wake up the next morning he's still holding you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so that's my first fic. Leave any request or just enjoy the smuttiness! -There are multiple chapters btw so check em out if u feel like it :)


End file.
